A Not So TurboTastic Update
by gameprincezz
Summary: When Turbo wants attention, a new update to his game, TurboTime, adds a new character, a girl, to his game who gives him attention. Maybe TOO much attention. (Romance-one sided)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Since different people who write Wreck it Ralph stories give Turbo's 2 competitors, the TurboTwins, different names and the 2 competitors **_**actually**_** do not have official names, in this story I am going to use the names I have seen used in other stories: Jet and Set. With that said, enjoy my story!**

As Turbo from Turbotime won another race, as usual, he declared his catchphrase, "Turbotastic!" He actually only had 2 other competitors, but _hopefully_ more were going to come after the update they were going to have tonight.

Jet crossed his arm in disapproval, "You know you _always_ win. Why not give me or Set or chance? You're lucky that you're the main character, not us because we would always beat you and you'd be a NPC. Right, Set?"

Set just nodded his head to agree with his twin brother but he didn't want Jet to start a fight with Turbo.

Turbo smile of victory slowly faded into a scowl."Well, if to both of you think that _'winning is easy and that you could beat me any day,'_ then, why do you guys try? Because you guys both told me you _'try your hardest everyday'_ to beat me."

Set knew one thing for sure: a fight was starting to form.

Jet replied angrily, "Well, it's not _our_ fault that the programmers liked _you_ best and gave _you_ the _best_ car in the whole game."

"Well, hey I...!" Turbo started to fight back before Set had to try to put an end to this.

"STOP IT, you guys! And besides we don't know what this update may bring. It could change the game completely-we don't know. But, that's all we should stay focused on, okay?"  
Both Turbo and Jet didn't say anything and turned around, facing away from each another crossing their arms. Set whispered in his brother's ear, "We probably should leave Turbo alone here for a while and get going. We've got a lot of time to kill because we will be here for the night because of the upgrade."

So with that said, both the twins left and Turbo was standing by himself, lonely. Well, except the golden trophy he had in his hand which had made him so happy.  
He looked at his reflection in the trophy and smile, even though he wasn't really happy. Deep down, even though he couldn't stand the twins, he wanted them to like him. Most people in the arcade weren't very good friends with the ghostly pale racer, except for the friendliest handyman everyone knew and loved-Felix. But besides Felix, deep down Turbo knew he was alone and wasn't loved like he always acted like he was. He started to walk away with his trophy which he won from the last race and headed to his house. He couldn't go hang out at Tapper's, like everyone else did. His game _was_ actually going to get an update-he hoped it was _something_ good. Like changing the faceless crowd that he had to race by every single time he raced or his ghost-like appearance which made him look like a monster. After all this thinking, he laid down on his bed, which after a few minutes he realized he forgot to take his helmet off which revealed his dark hair, which used to be lighter before he wore the helmet on his head for many years. He then lay back down and tried to clear the thoughts out of his head before he fell asleep.

Morning came sooner than he expected. He wondered what the programmers changed in that update over the night. He got up and placed his helmet back on his head and started to look around at all places he pasted as he walked outside of his house to see if he saw anything different from before.

_'They'd better have changed that audience.'_ He thought to himself.

For the most part, he didn't notice anything different until he set foot outside. The circler track was way bigger than before and he also noticed another small detail outside-another building was added.

_'Probably like a gas station or something.'_ He thought. It didn't cross his mind that this building could be an improvement or change the game. He looked at the audience stands and was depressed by the sight of the pixel audience still just a bunch of random pixels not any _actual_ people or game characters. No _real_ people to actually give the racer some attention. He sighed in defeat as this statement became more and more true. He walked towards the garage-where all the cars were kept and he pressed the garage opener. The garage opened up to his car, a red speed machine, along with both of the twins' cars which were both blue and also there was another car there. But it was one that Turbo never saw before in his life. Its overall design was similar to Turbo's own car (but slower obviously) and instead of being red with a white stripe down the side, it was lime green and had a white stripe down its side also. "What the...?" Turbo asked, surprised by this new car. He knew one thing for sure, it wasn't _his _car.  
_'Maybe the twins' car? But they already have a car, maybe...maybe a new character?'  
_Turbo started to get nervous about the thought of another racer.  
"Another competitor? Another person I need to beat?"He asked out loud.  
But it wasn't as if someone was going to answer him, the twins were still asleep even though the arcade was going to open in a half an hour.  
Turbo _really_ hoped that this was just an error and not someone who possibly could mess with his chances of winning.  
Winning _was_ the only thing he knew he had and if he couldn't win, then he had nothing. Well except for Felix being his friend, but Felix was friends with and nice to everyone (even somewhat Ralph) so he didn't count him because he was friends with everyone literally.  
Turbo hoped he could see who this person was who was going to steal his precious attention away from him and he only had less than half an hour to do it in. He pressed the button to close the garage and left to go find the owner of the mysterious green car. He went off to the first place he thought this person could be: the race track. Which when he walked up to it, it was completely silent not even the crowd of pixels were there for the time being. He sighed at the sight of the racer not being there and left.  
_'If they weren't on the track, where else could they possibly be at? The houses?'  
_He knew that the person wasn't in the garage, so the only other place in the game they could possibly be besides the racetrack was the houses. He also knew if the person went into his house he was going to hit them so hard it wouldn't be funny. So the only reasonable choice for the new character to possible be is at the twins' house. Turbo started over there and knocked on the door of the twins' house.

He heard no response but in the distance he heard a voice saying, "The arcade will open in 5 minutes. Please report to your starting locations. I repeat the arcade will open in 5 minutes."  
Turbo stopped his knocking on the door and sighed in defeat. _'I guess I'll find out more about this kart and character problem later.'_ He thought as he started to walk away towards the racetrack. As he started to walk away, the twins finally opened their door. They really slept in until the last second they possibly could.

"Turbo? Is that you?" Set said, slightly more awake than his brother.

Turbo turned around to face the mellower of the twins and nodded his head. "Yeah, the one and only!"

"Jet and I will be at the racetrack shortly, we'll meet you there."

"Fine." Turbo said more grumpily than he meant. He actually didn't _really_ want to talk to the twins now anyway. But then again even though the twins annoyed him greatly, he actually wanted them to be his friends. He had no friends or appreciation by his fellow neighbors. On his way over to the racetrack, he noticed that building again-the one he saw earlier and still something wasn't right about it. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. But he pushed all his thoughts about that strange building to the side and went to go get his racecar out of the garage and onto the bigger circular track. He hopped inside his car and waited for the twins to show up and momentarily, they did. Both twins were wide awake, as if they haven't just got up out of bed a minute or so before and they both got their cars ready for the start of the day.

The three all heard an announcement, "The arcade is now open. Please report to your games."

Outside the games, in the arcade, many kids rush inside ready to play the games. Many kids rush over to Turbotime because told the kids a couple days ago that the popular racing game was getting an update.

In the game, Turbo and the twins got ready as they heard a quarter alert."Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert!"

The kid who put his quarter in the cabinet got ready as he saw a countdown.  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Go!  
The three racers were off doing what they all loved and were programmed to do: race.

But even though Turbo was trying to stay focused on racing, he couldn't stay focused because that car thing bothered him for some reason. _'If that car does belong to a game character, why didn't they show up? Or is there not even a new character and I just hallucinated the whole car thing? That has to be it! Now I can stop worrying about that car thing! Turbotastic!'  
_That's what he thought for the rest of the race and he stayed focused on racing, well up to when he was few feet away from the finish line, when he saw something speed right on by him."Huh?"  
_'I've never seen either of twins drive so fast before. Unless... No! It can't be...'_

He finally crossed the finish line in second place. As soon as he possibly could, he got out of his car looked around for the first place winner. But, he couldn't see where the person who won the race was and he couldn't go look for them-he still had to deal with the gamer in front of the screen.

The silver trophy appeared in his hands and he knew what he had to do next. His catchphrase: "Turbotastic!" As much as he wanted to see who this person was, he job forced him to have to wait until the arcade closed.

The day went by very slowly after the first race. Even though he loved racing, he just wished that could stop racing so he could see who the mysterious person was who kept winning. After hours of waiting, finally told the kids he was going to close soon and they would have to leave. Even though the kids grumbled and complained, they listen and left the arcade.

_'Finally!'_ Turbo thought. He could finally see who this mysterious racer was.

About 15 minutes later left and everyone could finally take a break from their jobs and go to Game Central Station. Well, just take a break, in Turbo's case. He held his trophy from his last race, a silver trophy and started to take it back to his house first.

But today, he got more silver trophies than he ever did in his lifetime. _'It's all that new racer's fault I barely won any gold trophies today...'_ He complained in his head as he went inside and carelessly put his silver trophy in his trophy case. When he would get more gold trophies, he would get rid of the silver trophies to fill more of the space with all golden trophies in there. Anyway, after he carelessly put his trophy away, he left his room and headed for the door. He opened it and saw a person on the other side of it. "Who the heck are you?" Turbo asked.

The character replied, "I'm that new character from the upgrade. My name's Hannah."

Turbo looked at the girl from head to toe. Her outfit indeed matched the car he found earlier. She had a lime green racing suit with a helmet to match. On the side of her racing suit there was white stripe. She also had pale skin with bright green eyes. Last but not least, her hair, which stuck out from underneath her helmet, was brown and was shoulder-length.  
Turbo was extremely shocked by the new racer. He never would have guessed a girl would be added to the game. The game's target audience is for boys and all the characters in the game so far were none other than boys. But he doesn't know maybe the programmer wanted to mix it up a bit.

When he was staring at her outfit and in the amazement of his competitor, who beat him, who was a girl, she stared at Turbo and accidently said out loud, "Man, he sure is cute."  
But luckily for her, he didn't hear her.

"So... your name's Hannah? Well I'm Turbo, the greatest racer ever!"

"Turbo...," _'Even his name is awesome.' _She thought before saying, "...well I guess since I beat you that makes me _better_ than the greatest racer."

He frowned at her response slightly but replied, "You got lucky."

"Yeah, probably I just raced that way because I didn't know I was competing against _you_."  
The last remark Hannah said made no sense to Turbo _at all_ so he just assumed it was because she loved him, like everyone did because he was such a great racer. "Thank you. Anyway I should get going because I have some things I've got to do." He swerved around her from his house and closed the front door.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay."

Turbo left the new girl and decided to go to the station for some peace and quiet. So, he got into the small train and traveled to Game Central Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turbo walked into Game Central Station, finally for the past 2 days. He was stomping across the long floor out of his game.

"Hey look guys! It's Turbo!" A random video character shouted pointing at the angry racer. Then, a huge group of characters gathered and circled around Turbo. "Hey Turbo, How did the update go?"

"Turbo, How are you?"

"Turbo...?"

"Turbo..." As the crowd asked all these questions, they got closer and closer to Turbo's face.

He pushed the group of irritating characters away from his face and yelled at them, "IT WAS FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then, the crowd cheered and started to desert the lonesome racer.  
He stood there, out in the middle of the station and let out a sigh of relief. He would like all of the attention under normal circumstances, but now he just wanted all the people to leave. He had other things to do besides telling people news about his game, taking pictures and signing autographs. He had to go talk to Felix about something. So, he walked towards the direction the direction of Felix's game, Fix it Felix jr. and got into the train that was at the station.  
_'Felix's game has had an update before, maybe I can go and talk to him about the 'new update' in my game.' _So he twiddled his thumbs out of boredom as he held the bar attached to the train, waiting for the train to reach its destination.

Fix it Felix jr. still, as always, had a nighttime setting for the game. The stars in the sky hovered over the huge building that stood on the ground. Turbo honestly could never count how many levels high the building was or count a number even close to how many windows the building had. To the player, it looked like the building had only 12 windows per level, but the people who played the game don't see the windows on the other side of the building or the windows on the right and left sides of the building.

Turbo got out of the tiny train and gazed up at the building and starting walking towards it. He took about three steps until he tripped on something on the ground and fell flat on his face. _'Can this day get __**any**__ worse?'_

He used his hands and reached for and grabbed what he tripped on, which currently was uncomfortably under his leg. He picked it up to find out it was a heavy dark red brick. _'Must be from the building.'_ He thought as he got back up and dusted the dirt off of his racesuit. He started to walk again to the penthouse until he heard a weird sound, which in curiosity, made him stop.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..._Snore_...Zzzzzzzzz."

He turned his head to see what the heck was making the loud sound. He looked at the huge pile of bricks that was to his left. _'It sounds like the sound is coming from there.' _He took a small step towards the pile of bricks and saw that nothing happened. So, he took a couple slow and quiet steps towards the pile of building parts. He didn't exact know what to when he reached the pile of bricks, so he knocked on some of the bricks like a door.

Quickly, in shock, a person rose from the top of the center of the brick pile. The movement was so fast it caused bricks to fly everywhere. Turbo raised his arms to shield himself from the brick rainstorm. When all the bricks finally landed, he took his arms away from his face and saw that the person in the brick pile was only Wreck It Ralph, the antagonist of the game Fix it Felix jr.

Ralph was startled by the racer's loud knocking and that more of the bricks from his brick pile fell, sliding out of place in his huge stash of bricks. Ralph turned his head and saw the racer, "Oh it's just you. Aren't you Felix's friend?"

Turbo nodded his head; he was much too scared of the wrecker to speak.

"Well, he's in the penthouse if you're looking for him. He probably got some things to do with the Nicelanders, but I'm sure he'll help you if you're his friend."

Turbo nodded and replied, "Uhhhhhh...Thanks."

Ralph replied in a kinder manner, "No problem."

Turbo walked away from the wrecker, who was already starting to lie back down in his pile of bricks. After hopping around, avoiding bricks that used to be in Ralph's big pile of bricks, Turbo walked to the front door of the building and knocked on the door.

Gene answered the door and the smile he had on his face changed into a frown. But, he tried to seem nice to Turbo because he _was_ Felix's friend, not his. So, he said "Oh, so _you_ are here."

Turbo knew that Gene couldn't stand him, and honestly he didn't like the short 'prissy' mayor anyway. But, even though he couldn't care less about Gene, he asked politely, "Can I see Felix?"

"Why would you want to see him? Or better question, why would _he_ want to see _you_?" Gene asked rudely.

Turbo argued back at the insult, "Well at least I only come back every so often, while he _has_ to see you _every_ day." 

The mayor scoffed at his response. He told the pale racer, "Maybe, we see each other every day because he _likes_ seeing me _every_ single day?"

"Well maybe it's because..."Turbo started before being cut off by Felix coming to the door.

"Who is it, Gene?" He asked the mayor looking down at him.

"Come and see for yourself." Gene replied somewhat angrily through clenched teeth.

Felix diverted his eyes away from the mayor to his guest at the door. In surprise, "Jiminy jaminy, it's Turbo! How are you, brother?"

"Well... my game just got an update..."

"Oh yeah, I heard somewhere that your game was going to have an update soon. So how did the update go?"

"Well..."Turbo replied nervous. "It's kind of a _long_ story..." He managed to say.

"Oh my goodness, forgive me. I haven't invited you inside yet. Come inside and make yourself at home."

Gene turned towards Felix and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Felix, in response, nodded his head and told the mayor, "It's rude to not let someone inside, especially a friend!"

When Felix was done talking to him, Gene decided to leave Felix with the guest. He was biting his lip, so it was pretty obvious he wanted nothing to do with the most popular racer in the arcade. So, Gene hit the button on the elevator that was located towards the back of the first floor and the doors closed before he saw the racer step into the huge apartment building.

The floor was blue carpet that looked like it matched the color of Felix's hat. The walls were a tan color and had pieces of artwork every so often spread out along the walls. In the center of the room there was a green couch with blue cushions with a long, small coffee table in front of the couch. In the very corner of the room, there was a wooden desk, where it looked like someone worked at during the day. Overall, the first floor of the apartment building looked liked the lobby of a hotel. Turbo looked around at the surroundings of Felix's house and as he did, he walked over to the couch and plopped himself down on the spot closest to his right and he momentarily put his feet up onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote and pushed the power button turning on the TV that was at the very end of the room, near the wall.

_'There's not a TV system in Turbotime.'_ He thought, until he came over another conclusion_, 'It's probably because my game creators hate me.'_ It was the only answer he could find for a lot of his problems, like his appearance for an example. Honestly, who wants to make a character look as pale as a ghost with glowing yellow eyes and give him the normal appearance of a normal human being? His appearance made him sound like a monster, so why instead of making him a monster, the creators of his game made him a human? He never could figure out the answer to that question. He was watching the sports the sports channel on Felix's TV until Felix came back into the room, finished with some after-game-hours errands.

Felix hopped over the seat next to Turbo and asked in a friendly voice, "So why'd you come here, friend?"

Turbo hit the switch on the TV powering it off and turned to Felix, who was now two spaces down on the couch away from him. He answered Felix's question, replying, "Well...it's about the update my game just had last night..."

"What about the update?" Felix wondered.

"Well, there's this girl, who..." He was cut off by a voice of a girl who was outside the building looking into the window waving.

"Hello, Turbo!" She screamed, waving.

Turbo turned his head very slowly, hoping the owner of the voice he heard outside wasn't the girl he thought he heard. Sadly, the person he saw _did_ happen to be person who he thought it was.

Hannah smiled grew wide and she waved again and shouted, "Hello Turbo!"

_'How'd she get here? Did she follow me or something?'_ Turbo thought. He didn't know exactly what Hannah's technique was to find Fix it Felix jr., but all he did know for the time being was that he had to discuss the 'update' with the window fixer. He stood up and turned back towards the handyman that was sitting on the couch.

"Who's that girl?" Felix asked Turbo.

Turbo grabbed Felix's wrist and started to scamper away from the middle of the floor to somewhere where Felix and him could talk without any distractions. Turbo looked around quickly on the first floor of the building for any rooms that would be a good hiding place. He shook his head as he reached the end of the short hallway on the floor.  
_'No good places to go.'_ He spun around with Felix right behind him. He rushed over to the elevator where he saw Gene go earlier. He pushed the button for the elevator as hard and fast as he possibly could for the time being. Towards the front of the room, he heard Hannah knocking and bang on the door. It also sounded like she was trying to pick the lock on the doorknob. Turbo couldn't let Hannah interrupt the conversation he needed to have with Felix. He liked that she gave him attention, but he didn't like that the new racer to the game could steal all his gold trophies away from him. So, in order to avoid the girl racer, Turbo began to repeatedly push the up button for the elevator.

Felix bit his lip out of nervousness and thought, _'Jiminy jaminy, I hope this girl is not after Turbo or something. I hope she's not a criminal.'_ He turned towards his friend and thought, _'Oh my land! What trouble did you get yourself into Turbo? Who's this girl that's breaking into the apartment and who you're trying to avoid? Hopefully, Turbo doesn't break the button for the elevator, I mean I could fix it, but not in enough time to be able to escape from the girl.'_

The front door of the Penthouse burst open and Hannah came through the door. Literally half a second later, the elevator doors finally decide to open and Felix and Turbo rush inside. But, Hannah saw the two run onto the elevator, so she ran towards the elevator, hoping to get on before the doors shut. Turbo, panting kept repeatedly hit the close the door button on the elevator. Just as Hannah finally arrived at the elevator, the doors closed and Turbo leaned on the wall and let out a sigh of relief. As his back reached the wall, he saw that he accidently hit all the floor buttons.

"Whoops..." He whispered.

"Jiminy jaminy, who was that girl?" Felix asked the racer.

"Well you know that I was going to start telling you about the 'update' to my game?"

Felix nodded his head and answered, "Yeah..."

"Well Felix, _she_ is the 'update' I was talking about earlier."

"So, she was an update to Turbotime?" Felix questioned.

"Yeah," Turbo sat on the ground of the elevator and told Felix, "I just don't know what to do with this _new competitor_. Your game has had updates before, Turbotime never has... I don't know what happens during updates, or what they are like."

"Oh..." Felix responded to Turbo answer and Felix also realized Turbo did not understand or know about updates, his game only had 1 so far.

Turbo looked up to Felix with big curious eyes, "What are updates like?"

Felix looked at Turbo and in concern he bent down and said to the racer, "Updates usually vary from game to game. But, most of the time updates are good. I don't know maybe the update in Turbotime is one of the few bad updates. But, maybe the 'update' in your game isn't as bad as you think." 

Felix." Turbo said seriously.

"What it is, brother?"

She was in my house. _She_ was _in_ my house. I didn't invite her in, don't you even find that the tiniest bit creepy?"

"I guess that would be creepy, but remember Turbo, she also was in my house as an uninvited guest."

"Yeah, but she _broke into_ my house."

"She also broke into the Penthouse, but I forgive her regardless of breaking into the house."

Turbo took a deep breath and sighed. Not wanting to say that he was wrong, he just simply told the handyman, "I don't know. _Maybe_ you're right."

Finally, the elevator doors opened up to the highest floor of the huge building. The elevator only had to stop on about 30 floors, which took a longer time than either of two hoped it would. Turbo and Felix stood up and walked out of the elevator.

"Good thing that's over with, now we finally got away from Hannah." Turbo said to Felix as he was walking away from the elevator.

But he didn't see Felix stop right outside the elevator. Felix's jaw dropped by what he saw in front of him that was to the right of the elevator. He yelled out to Turbo, "Turbo, stop!"

Turbo didn't hear what Felix said because he was too proud of his success escaping the girl. "Good thing Felix that we were able to escape from Hannah, because she really acts like a pest. She's annoying like a pest, she..."

Felix had to interrupt Turbo, even though he thought it is extremely rude to interrupt. "Turbo!"

Turbo heard the handyman that time and he turned around to face him. "What, Fix-it?"

Felix didn't say anything but he just used his thumb to point to something that was on the right side of him.

Turbo didn't know what Felix wanted to show him, so he rushed over to Felix and asked, "What do you want me to see?"

Felix continued to use his thumb to point over to his right and through clenched teeth he muttered, "Over there."

Turbo turned to see what Felix wanted to show him.  
_'Oh shoot.'_

There, on that corner of the room, stood Hannah with her arms crossed. She didn't look very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To Dungeons?

"Turbo, why'd you try and run away from me?" She asked impatiently and slightly angry.

"Uhhhh..." Turbo tried to think of a reason to tell the crazed girl.

"It's okay, I forgive you. _You_ are Turbo after all." She said smiling as she gave him a huge big hug.

Turbo's eyes widen and all he could think was _'Can you get off me?'_ Then, she gave him a tight squeeze. _'Finally, a reason to make her stop!' _He thought."Can't breathe." He said wheezing for air and trying to escape the young girl's tight grasp.

Letting him go, she replied, "Sorry, I got carried away...I just love you so much!"

"Yeah...yeah..." He replied carelessly as he brushed off and straightened his racesuit from the hug Hannah just gave him.

"So... With that taken care of, where are you going to go next?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"Uhhh...Why do you want to know?"

"_Well_, I was wondering if I should meet you back at TurboTime or another game?"

_'I don't know where the heck I'm going to next? Even if I __**did**__ know, why should I tell her? I mean she'll probably just follow me again.' _"Uhhh... I'm going to..." Turbo started. Then, he tried to think of something, he needed a good lie, and quick. "…ummmm...to Dungeons."

"Dungeons? I haven't been to that game yet. Cool! Meet you there!" She said excitedly and ran out the door to the stairs, which she used to come up onto the floor earlier.

"Phew." _'I'm glad that's over with.' _He thought to himself in success.

"Turbo." Felix said concerned, narrowing his eyes at the racer. "You lied to her didn't you?"

"Well... Yeah, I did. But it was the only way I could get her out of my way." Turbo said trying to explain himself to Felix.

Felix shook his head, "I don't know what you're going to do when she goes to Dungeons looking for _you_." Felix walked over to the elevator and pushed the button waiting for it to come up.

"Oh please Felix, she's not going to Dungeons." Turbo yelled to Felix, trying to defend himself.

The elevator arrived at the floor, opened up and Felix hopped inside. He pressed the button inside the elevator for the doors to close. "I hope you understand what you've done." Felix said in a serious tone.

Turbo turned around and let out a huge sigh.  
_'Oh course she's not really going to Dungeons, right? Ha ha ha. I mean she knew I was just kidding. Didn't she? Yeah, she had to know. Its fine, everything __**is**__ fine.'_

Meanwhile, Hannah reached the bottom of the steps inside the building and hopped the very last group. She rushed through the first floor and headed for the door.  
She ran by many Nicelanders and many of them didn't care about her creating a huge gust of wind blowing their hair out of place, or making them slightly mess up with their jobs. She only was a kid. Almost all of the Nicelanders forgave her. All, but 1 and his name is Gene. As she rushed by Gene, who was on the bottom floor of the huge building, she made him drop all of his nicely neat paper organized in a stack all alphabetized. But, when the young racer sped on by him, his papers flew everywhere and he dropped the rest. Now, his nice neat stack of papers was no longer organized. Being the mayor and Gene being himself, he was furious at the girl, even though she was just kid.

Before she opened the front door and continued to run at the speed of light, Gene yelled at her. "What in the world are you doing? You caused my papers to get disorganized and I'm the mayor, the _mayor_ of Niceland. You better have a _good_ reason to mess with my job."

"I was just... a little excited to go see Turbo in Dungeons, I _couldn't_ wait!"

"Uhhhh... you do know Turbo is upstairs, right? He's not in Dungeons! For your little shenanigans to interrupt my work? Unacceptable! You know..."

He stopped when he looked up at Hannah who was starting to form tears in her green eyes. "I'm _*sniffle*_ sorry _*sniffle*_ for getting _*sniffle*_ in your way."

Her crying and sad eyes _actually _even made the angry mayor stop his scolding. _'What in the name of Litwak is wrong with her?' _He thought. "It's okay... I didn't mean to yell at you." He said trying to make her feel better and stop crying, even though all of his yelling _was_ intentional.

Her crying all of a sudden stopped and then she muttered, "You...you tried to interrupt me going to see Turbo. I already miss him now."

"Uhhhhh..." Gene tried to think of something to get the girl out of his way. "He said he went to Dungeons, right? Well then _if_ you miss him so much, why don't you go and see him?"

She nodded her head happily, all the tears completely gone from her face. "You're right! Don't worry Turbo, I'll meet you in Dungeons!" After she finished her speech, even more excited than before, she ran out of the front door of the building. Gene just smiled to successfully get the racer finally gone and all his precious work as mayor could resume.

Hannah hopped into the train for Fix it Felix jr. as fast as she could so she could try to get to Game Central Station and find Dungeons. She knew Turbo was going there, so of course, she wanted to go too. As soon as the train reached the station, she hopped out of the train and the smile on her face grew. _'This is it. I'm almost there. I can't wait to find the game Dungeons!'_ She raced around the station swerving to her left and right, trying to avoid all the game characters that were in the station in her way. Finally, when she found it, she slid to a stop right in front of the game entrance. "There it is, Dungeons!" She screamed as she ran inside the game. She ran inside clueless that right outside of the game entrance, it was deserted with no characters _even _standing near the game entrance.

Turbo thought to himself about what he just did_, 'Did I just send her Dungeons? I mean I hope she would be smart enough to understand that Dungeons has __**Dungeons**__ inside of it, and not be stupid enough to go there because I said to...I just said the first game that came to mind! If she went there... it could possibly be Game Over for her if she does some careless mistake.'_ He didn't want to go to Dungeons, but if he had to because of the possible Game Over of a character being his fault, he guessed he would have to go.  
_'Hopefully she doesn't do anything __**too**__ stupid before I get there.'_ He thought as he started to leave the penthouse.

**Author's note: I know it is a short chapter, but hopefully the next few upcoming chapters will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dungeons Part 1

Hannah hopped out of the wooden train that led to Dungeons and smiled wide.

"Whoa..." She exclaimed in amazement at the layout of the game.

From what she could see, the ground was covered in grass and many wooden buildings were on this side of the game. However, the other side of the game was a complete other story. She smiled giddily and replied, "This is where Turbo told me to meet him! I'm so excited!"  
She kept fangirling until a tall man with brown nicely-combed hair wearing armor came up to her.

"Uhh...Miss? What are you doing here?" He asked her in a deep voice.

She looked around to see who the man was talking to, until she turned to face the man and thought, _'Oh, he must be talking to me. I wonder what he wants. Maybe he's going to introduce me to this wonderful friendly game!'_ "Uhhh...Yes, you're talking to me?" Hannah replied to the man.

"Who else would I be talking to?"He grumpily asked the racer.

"Uhhhh... ummmmmm...yourself?" She asked nicely.

"No." He replied angrily, "_I_ am _not_ talking to _myself!_ _I_ am talking to _you_, girly!"

_'Okay... He's a little angry for no reason.'_ She thought. Curiously, she asked him, "Why are you so angry then?"

"_Why_ am _I _angry? Let me _tell_ you _why_ I'm angry." He said furiously as he cracked his knuckles. "_You_ are on _my_ _private_ land. My _private_ land! Do you even know who I am? Well, I guess _not_ because _if_ you had any brains you wouldn't be standing right here, on _my private land!_"

All of his screaming made Hannah jump back scared. She didn't expect the man she thought was nice to be a yelling monster. Before she could hear anymore, out of fright, she scurried off his land. _'What the heck is wrong with him?'_ She thought.

Now a distance away, the man screamed out to her, "_And _stay out!"

Hannah turned his head towards the scary man and didn't notice her new surroundings until...

...SMACK!

She ran into something hard. Hannah fell back as soon as she crashed into the object and tried to catch a clear view of what she ran into, but she was too dizzy to see anything at the moment. When her sight started to clear up, she realized it wasn't a 'thing' she ran into, it was a person.

Sitting up from the grassy ground she replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Interrupting, the other person, a girl with black straight hair wearing purple  
waved the apology off. "It's fine. It's fine. I mean I wasn't expecting _that_ but as long as you weren't one of _them,_ it's fine. I'm good, you?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just running away from a creepy dude."

"_They're_ here?" She asked alarmed as she hid behind a bush.

"No, it was just _one_ guy. But if there were more I would be all worried too."

The other girl stepped away from the bush and smiled, "Hey, you're not half bad. My name's Meridith. What's your?"

"Well, I'm..." Hannah started.

But Meridith interrupted her from what she saw in the distance. "Oh no! _They're_ here!"

Hannah turned towards her, "Who's here?" But, Meridith wasn't there she was gone. It was like she disappeared into thin air. "Meridith?" Hannah asked. Then she got scared again.  
_'That guy was scary enough, but a __**whole**__ group of people like __**that**__ guy? What am I going to do? I guess I'll have to try and defend this land for Meridith __**and**__ Turbo.'_ She thought bravely.

All the men charged into the village of small wooden houses and Hannah picked up a big twig on the ground and got ready to battle the men. _'Come and get me.'_ She thought in pride of herself. Three of the soldiers came at her in a row simultaneously and using the twig, she swung like a baseball bat and ended up hitting the three men like dominoes. They all fell to the ground and landed on top of one another. It _was _her love for Turbo which made her successful.  
More soldiers charged at her and she continued to swing the twig like a baseball bat knocking them out of her way. But, two soldiers from a distance crept up behind the racer. Then, as soon as they caught up to her, they reached out for her and grabbed her arms. "Hey!" She screamed out turning her head to see who grabbed her. _'Two soldiers? Shoot! I knew I should've looked behind me.'_ She thought angrily to herself.

The two soldiers lifted her up off the ground and more soldiers ran up to them.  
One of the soldiers that just ran up to the other 2 soldiers asked him, "You caught one?"

One of the soldiers holding Hannah nodded and replied, "Yes, I think the boss would be very pleased at our work."

The other soldier replied, "Yes and there is one _thing _left."

The soldiers standing in front of the other two soldiers all knew the one thing that they still had left to do.

Hannah looked up at all the soldiers and thought_, 'What the heck are they going to do to me?'_

All three soldiers standing in front of Hannah smiled and they all punched her at the same time. It wasn't hard enough to give her a black eye, but it was hard enough punches to knock the girl out.

* * *

Turbo stood in front of the game entrance of Dungeons and just stared at it. Crossing his arms, he said to himself, "So _this_ is Dungeons." He actually never had been inside the game himself. But he heard about Dungeons being a dangerous game. Technically, every game is dangerous for a character not originally from that game. _'So, let's see what Hannah has gotten herself into.' _Turbo thought with a deep sigh as he walked inside Dungeons. When the wooden train came to a halt, he stepped out onto the grassy land. _'At least __**this**__ part of the game doesn't look __**too**__ bad.'_

"Hey!" A man with brown hair wearing red armor yelled out angrily as he stomped towards Turbo.

Turbo jumped as soon as he heard the deep voice because he wasn't expecting it. He didn't even know if there were even any people in this part of the game. "Who the heck are you?" Turbo asked, gazing up at the man when he reached the racer.

"Who am _I?_ Who are _you?_"

Turbo sighed and pointed to himself. Introducing himself he replied, "_Well, I am _Turbo. If you don't know, I'm the main character from the game TurboTime." Then, he questioned the tall man, "Have you seen a girl around here?"

The tall man clenched his teeth and even angrier, he replied, "_Her?_ You mean _her?_ That irritating trespasser? Oh _she_ came by _here_ alright."

Turbo rolled his eyes and thought, _'What the heck did Hannah do?'_ "Do you know where she is now?" Turbo asked impatiently.

The man shrugged his shoulders and replied, "_Well_ I guess she decided to get off _my_ land before I got the boss after her."

"The boss?"Turbo questioned.

"Yes, the boss! Who the heck do you think I was talking about?"

Turbo just decided not to answer the man's question and he wanted to leave the man as soon as he possibly could. _'__**If**__ this man was in __**this**__ section of the game, there's got to be other people around here too. I could just ask __**them**__ and ditch this angry dude.' _He thought and decided it was his plan. "I'm sorry dude, but I really got to go." He replied as polite as he could so the man wouldn't be coming after him like he did for Hannah.

So he continued walking in the forest until he could find another place with people inside. There _were_ so many wooden buildings in the area, but most of the buildings Turbo just passed because he wasn't sure if someone was in there or not. He walked along a path in the forest until he stopped when he heard two voices talking.

"Mama, _she's_ gone! I don't know what to do. I kind of feel bad because it _is_ kind of my fault." replied a girl with black straight hair who was wearing a purple dress.

Turbo hid behind a nearby bush as the conversation continued.

"Honey, you know you shouldn't go out there looking for her! You wouldn't want to get caught by those soldiers!" a woman who looked older than the other girl answered. She had black hair tied back in a bun and wore a white shirt, a long purple skirt and a brown apron.

"I know... _but still_..."

"No _buts_!" the older woman interrupted. "Unless you're going and you absolutely _won't_ be caught, _you_ are _not_ going!" The woman scolded before she left the other girl in the forest.

The other girl looked down at the ground and felt guilt hit her hard in the gut. Her eyes began to feel up with tears.

Turbo wasn't exactly sure _who_ these women were talking about, but he did know even if it was a bad moment, he _had_ to go and ask about Hannah. He stood up and walked over to the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked nicely.

She rubbed her eyes and told the racer, "Yeah, I guess. I want to help my new friend; she got captured by the soldiers today. I want to help her out of the dungeon, but my mom tells me I can't because I might get captured!" She replied crying even more as she explained her story.

Turbo put his hand on her back and patted it to try and make the girl feel better. "Was _this_ girl that you're talking about wearing a lime green racesuit?" He asked the sad girl.

The hoarse girl nodded. "Yep, I asked her what her name was but I didn't get her answer because the soldiers came and took her away before I heard her response."

_'That's Hannah alright. But now I got to go find her, I guess. It won't be easy to find her; I just __**really**__ hope I don't have to go to the dungeons because of Hannah's stupidity.' He thought. _"So do you know where the soldiers go?" He asked nervously. _'Please don't say the dungeons. Please don't say the dungeons!'_ He begged.

Then, the girl replied, "_As_ I said earlier, the soldiers will take her to the dungeon part of the game."

Turbo groaned at his response. Before, when the girl was talking, he just ignored the part about the dungeons because he hoped it wasn't true and he didn't want it to be true.  
_'So it __**is**__ true. Hannah __**is**__ stupid enough to go to the dungeons.'_ He thought. "So do you happen to know where the dungeons are?" Turbo asked through clenched teeth. He _was very_ angry at Hannah for having to make _him_ go through the dungeons, the most dangerous part of the whole game. The game was titled _'Dungeons'_ for a reason, because most of the game and the hardest parts of the game took place _in_ the dungeons_._

The girl looked at Turbo serious and said, "I'm not sure of the directions to get there. _But_, I _do_ know how to get there _if_ I follow certain paths I know in the forest."

Turbo thought to himself_, 'How do you __**not**__ know how to get there, but you __**do**__ know the paths to get there?'_ "Can you show me the paths?" Turbo asked somewhat nicely.

"Okay, but I can't get caught by the soldiers _if_ I lead you to the dungeons. My mom told me _not_ to go, but _if_ I _don't_ get capture then, I can go."

"Can you just show me the paths?" Turbo asked impatiently.

"Well _first_, we are going to need supplies." She said as she was starting to walk back towards the wooden houses.

"Supplies?" Turbo questioned.

"Yes, _you're_ going to need supplies in the dungeons just in case if something bad happens _or_ for protection."

"Okay?"Turbo asked unsure of _exactly_ why they needed supplies.

"_I'll_ go get them, _you_ stay here. I'll be back shortly." The girl said to Turbo as she ran away to the wooden buildings.

Turbo just stood there and waited for the girl to return. Sooner than he expected, about 10 minutes later she came up to Turbo with a brown backpack in her hands.

She stretched her arm out and replied, "Here, take this. It should have the supplies you need for your trip."

He took the backpack and as soon as he grabbed it, it hit the ground. _'What the heck is in this thing that makes it extremely heavy?'_ He thought.

"Is it too heavy?" The girl asked, wondering if Turbo needed any help.

Turbo rolled his eyes as he continued to try and lift the backpack that felt like it weighed 1,000 pounds. _'No, it's not heavy __**at all.**__'_ Turbo sarcastically thought. "What do you think?" Turbo asked the girl sarcastically.

The girl grabbed the backpack's handle and pulled the backpack back over to her.  
Turbo wasn't expecting her to grab the backpack, so when she did, his hand slipped off the handle and he fell into the mud.  
The girl was looking through the backpack and getting rid of anything that wasn't _completely_ necessary and she slid it back towards Turbo.

"That should do it." She said successfully.

Turbo got up from the mud and clenched his teeth. _'__**This**__ better work. If __**not**__, I just got my racesuit all muddy for __**no**__ reason.'_ He thought angrily.

He reached for the handle of the backpack and was _actually_ able to successfully lift it up. After he picked it up, he slipped his arms through the straps and wore it on his back. "What the heck did you have in here before?"

She waved off the question saying, "Nothing much. Anyway we _should_ get going before it gets _too_ late."

She grabbed Turbo's wrist and started walking back into the forest. She swerved left and right trying to avoid the trees and Turbo followed closely behind. Turbo couldn't really see where they were going since she was right in front of him walking really fast. She moved over to the side behind a big trunk of an oak tree and put her finger on her lip signaling to Turbo to be quiet.

"Why do...?" Turbo started asking before she cut him by shaking her head and signaling again for him to not talk.

On the other side of the tree, three soldiers were walking and talking to one another.

"Well, _she's_ locked up now." One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"One down, many more left to go." One of the other soldiers said prideful of his accomplishment.

The last soldier didn't say anything and just tried very hard to stay focused on his job.

When all three of the soldiers were out of earshot, Turbo and Meridith looked around on both sides of the tree to check if the coast was clear.

_'Was that about Hannah?' _Turbo wondered. He _hoped_ not because _if_ it _was_ Hannah, then he would not _only_ have to go to the dungeons and find her, but he would _also_ have to break her out unnoticed by any of the guards. _'Is it __**really**__ worth going into the dungeons to rescue her?' _Turbo thought curiously. It _was_ just all for _one_ girl who is an extreme annoyance. He shook his head. _'No, it __**is**__ my fault why she came into this stupid game. I guess since it __**is**__ my fault, I should at least __**try**__ and get her out of the dungeon, even if it partially __**her **__fault because of her stupidity_.'

Meridith dragged Turbo out from behind the tree and they both continued walking through the forest. After a while of walking, Meridith stopped and Turbo jerked forward. She let go of Turbo's wrist and stepped aside.

"Here we are." She said to Turbo about the huge building that stood in front of both of them.

The building was big and took up about approximately half of the game. It was gray and looked like a huge box from the distance. There wasn't any windows, but every so often there was an opening on the side of the building with thick bars so the criminals could get some fresh air without escaping.

"Great. Now how exactly are we going to get inside, genus?" Turbo asked the girl sarcastically.

"First, not _'we'_, _'you'_ are the one whose going inside. Second, you'll wait for the guard to leave the door open and then you'll slip inside."

"Okay? What are _you _going to do?" Turbo questioned.

"Well, _I_ am going back home for now. If _not_ I'll get in trouble with my mom."

_'Great, now my __**only**__ help is leaving me.'_ Turbo thought sarcastically. _'Just turbotastic.'_

Merdith left Turbo alone behind a bush. Turbo kept watch on the door to see if any soldiers were either coming or leaving the building. He waited a couple minutes until the soldiers from earlier came up to the building.

_'They sure are slow.'_ Turbo thought.

"Carl! You made us late!" One of the soldiers complained.

The wimpy soldier said, "I'm sorry. It's not_ my_ fault that I got lost."

Both of the other two soldiers just stared at him and replied simultaneously, "It is _your_ fault."

As the soldiers were talking, Turbo watched from a corner of the bush and waited for the three soldiers to go inside the building.  
After a couple minutes of talking, one of the soldiers put his key in the lock and turned it, opening the door. He went inside the building followed by the two soldiers.

_'It's go time.'_ Turbo thought as he went as fast as he could to the door. Then, he snuck inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dungeons Part 2

Inside the huge building, it was dimly lit. Also there were many soldiers scattered all around the building guarding the prisoners inside of the cells.

_'Is this the dungeon?'_ Turbo wondered as he looked around inside the building. Turbo sat on the floor and hid behind an antique wooden table with a purple tablecloth with food on it.  
He looked around and saw the soldiers he followed inside leave. They probably either went to the dungeons or went to go see this 'boss' person they talked about earlier.

Turbo looked at the layout of the area and tried to figure out a plan. _'Okay, so it looks like there are two possible pathways to the cells. Which one should I take? I have no clue which way Hannah is; maybe I should just wing it. I guess that's my only option. Maybe I should look inside that bag Meridth gave me- it could possibly have what I need like a map.'_

Turbo sat back down and grabbed the brown backpack Meridth gave him earlier off his back. He unzipped the backpack and started to go through what was in there.

_'Map? No. Map? No.'_ He thought as he searched the backpack for a map. He couldn't find a map, but inside he saw a rope, a book, a couple potions and a deck of cards.  
_'Why the heck do I need cards?'_ Turbo curiously thought as he pulled out the cards. He shook his head and put the cards back inside the backpack. _'Maybe the book will have something.'_ He thought as he pulled out the book. He dusted off the cover and saw the book read _'A Beginners' Guide to Dungeons'_. _'Yes, this is what I need.'_ Turbo thought happily as he opened the book up. _'I probably don't have enough time to read this whole thing, though.'_ He thought optimistically. He began to read the first section of the book as quickly as he could.

It read:

_'A Beginners Guide to Dungeons: _

_First things first, a person must have the correct materials prior before stepping foot in the dungeons._

_Second, after a person is successfully inside they must figure out a way to sneak by guards. Hint: If the player has an invisibility potion this is really easy to accomplish._

_Third, well you get the gist of going to the dungeons, sneaking around, breaking out and helping others escape._

_But there is one last thing to Dungeons, it is to...'_

Turbo turned looked at the next page in the book and saw the next page was ripped out.  
_'Really?'_ Turbo thought sarcastically. _'The last thing and probably the __**most**__ important thing I need to know to Dungeons, isn't even __**in**__ this book. What the heck is __**even**__ the last thing to Dungeons anyway?' _Turbo slammed the book furiously finding it of no use and he threw it carelessly inside his backpack. Then, he looked inside of his backpack to see if he had the invisibility potion that was mentioned in the book.

He saw he had a purple potion that said Vanity. He also saw he had a pink potion that said Love. He had two bottles of blue potions that read Strategy. He had two potions that read Battle/Strength. Last but not least, he saw a clear potion that looked similar to water that read Invisibility.

"Here's Invisibility." Turbo whispered to himself quietly. He saw on the back on the potion and paper glued to the bottle that read:

_'Invisibility Potion: suitable for 10 minutes of use before invisibility wears off.'_

"Only 10 minutes...?"Turbo stuttered. Ten minutes wouldn't be long enough for him to enter the dungeon, get Hannah and leave. He had no clue what could possibly lurk back there in the dungeons along with the prisoners. It could be _anything,_ it could be filled with snakes or rats and he didn't even know.

He thought to himself about the many possible horrors that could lurk behind the corners of the hallways. He shook his head and thought to himself_, 'Focus Turbo. Focus. All you've got to do is go find Hannah and leave this game and return to Turbotime before the arcade opens.'_ He tightened his grip on the invisibility potion and pulled out the cork at the top that stopped the potion from spilling.

"Here goes nothing."He whispered softly to himself as he inched the edge of the glass container towards his lips. As he did so, he saw his hand shaking nervously. He _was_ nervous, he was worried about what the potion would do, what was behind all the guards down the hallway and most of _all_ he worried that he would get caught and he wouldn't be able to rescue Hannah. As the glass with the potion inside hit Turbo's lip, he chugged it down.

After he finished the potion, he threw the empty glass container inside of his backpack and zipped it up. He also threw the backpack onto his back before the potion started to take effect. He looked down at himself and saw himself starting to slowly fade away along with his clothes and the backpack he was wearing.

"Here I go." He said nervously. When he was completely invisible, he got up and went around the table he was hiding next behind and walked into the open space. _'Hello? Can any of you guys see me?'_ He thought as he waved his invisible arms in the air in front of the guards to see if the invisibility potion worked.

The guards that stood right in front of him were clueless that he was even standing there.

_'I guess they can't see me.'_ Turbo thought relieved. _'Now, I just got to figure out a way around them.'_

The guards stood in front of both hallways that led to the cells. Turbo thought to himself and started to form a quick plan to get the guards out of his way.

_'That will work.'_ He thought deciding on his plan.

He ran back over to the table and knocked a plate of food over. All the food began tumbling to the ground. All the guards that were guarding the cells run over to the where the sudden movement in the room was and see nobody there. As the guards were running towards the table, leaving their posts, Turbo slid between the guards and ran to the hallway. None of the guards even noticed a person just snuck into the hallway. They all cluelessly returned to their posts after Turbo was already down the hallway.

_'Okay. It's time to find out what is __**truly **__down here and also to find Hannah.' _He thought in hope.

The hallway was very dark, Turbo was lucky _if_ he could even see where he was going.  
_'This hallway is so darkly lit I don't have any clue how I'm going to find Hannah here.'_ He thought hopelessly. "Wait, the backpack!" He exclaimed. He forgot that he had the backpack with all different items that could help him through the dungeons in the game. He reached for the backpack on his back and set it on the ground. He unzipped it and started sorting through it searching for anything that would brighten the hallway.

He picked up the book. "No." He picked up the rope. "No." He felt some of the potions and pushed them aside, knowing that none of them would work as a light. Then, he felt the cards and picked them up and took them out of his bag. "Maybe this will work." He said curiously. He held the cards out in front of him and tried to read each of their abilities.  
_'No...no...no…Yes! A light card, just what I need!'_ He thought happily. He finally found something that might make his mission _slightly_ easier.

"Light card." He read aloud. "This card makes light appear in even the darkest of buildings. When this card is used, the light should make the dark place be as bright as sunlight."

_'Let's try this.'_ Turbo waved the card around and looked to see if it did anything. The card still looked the same as it always did. _'Come on work!'_ Turbo thought impatiently. _'I don't have all the time in the world to do this.'_ Turbo waved the card around for a little bit longer then threw the card down on the ground in frustration. He crossed his arms. _'Stupid card, it doesn't work.'_

But he didn't notice the card on the ground when he was complaining to himself. The card on the ground began to glow a bright white light.

_'Maybe Meridith __**is**__ as stupid as Hannah. She did give me a deck of cards that __**don't**__ work. How the heck am I suppose to use them when they don't even work?'_

The card started to dissolve, but the light remained. The glow grew brighter and it caught Turbo's attention. He shielded his eyes with elbow from the blinding light.

"What the heck? Is it...working?" Turbo asked curiously about the light. He didn't know what else the light could be coming from other than the card.

The light slowly rose from the ground and began to get lifted into the air. The light continued to flow into the air until it reached the ceiling of the building. As soon as the orb of light touched the ceiling, it spread across the ceiling and the whole dungeon was filled with light. It was so bright inside the building it looked like it was the afternoon.

_'Finally! Now I can see where I'm going.'_

The hallway had gray stone walls with cells going down along the hallway. There were torches along the hallway but none of the torches were lit.

_'They must only have them lit when the game is being played.'_ He thought as he walked by one of the torches. But looking at the torches, he was clueless to what stood in front of him. He bumped into what felt sticky, gooey and nasty to touch.

"What the heck is this? I thought I was watching where I was going." Turbo muttered to himself, but he could barely hear himself talk because part of his face was still stuck to the gross substance. He pulled away from the sticky substance and only barely succeeded. But, he pulled harder away from the substance and successfully, he fell backwards onto the carpeted ground.

_'What the heck was that?'_ Turbo thought to himself as he looked up. It looked like a deformed piece of cake except it had a face and a mouth with sharp teeth and two glowing eyes.  
_'Oh __**great**__. Today has just been a __**turbotastic**__ day for me, hasn't it?' _He thought sarcastically.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The monster roared.

_'__**Great**__, not only do I have to make it in and out within 10 minutes, now I have to fight this thing. I wonder where Hannah is...__**Hopefully**__, I can find her soon and we can leave this game.' _Turbo started to run away from the monster, freaking out. _'Please don't hurt me.' _He begged.

Before going all the way back to the beginning of the hallway, he turned around to see where the monster was behind him. The monster looked like it was still in the same place as it was before.

_'Why is the monster not following me? Didn't he see me run away? __**Oh yeah**__...I'm still invisible.'_

Turbo slowly walked back over to where the monster was standing. As soon as he caught up to the monster, he got his backpack out again and began searching through it.

_'There's got to be something in here.'_ He said as he carefully dug through his backpack trying not to make any sounds that would alarm the monster. He continued to look through his backpack until he found two potions that could possibly work. The two potions were Strategy and Battle/Strength. _'I guess I'll try Strategy. It might even____help me __**after**__ I get this monster out of my way.'_ He took potion and popped the top off and drank the contents. _'Okay, let's see what Strategy does.'_

He started instantly thinking and planning out a way in his head to avoid the monster.  
_'Okay, I can run over to the monster with the rope and tie its arms and feet together causing the monster to trip on its feet and fall flat on its face.'_ He thought as he plotted out his plan.

He started to perform his plan by unzipping his backpack and pulling out the rope. He untied the rope and put it in his hand ready for use. Now, it was like he could plan everything that would happen next. He ran up to the monster and threw the rope up around the monster's arms. Turbo tied a tight knot in the rope quickly, causing the monster to yelp in pain.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The monster struggled to move his hands, but still tried to swat the short racer. The monster was very unsuccessful because of two reasons. First, the monster's hands were tied together and second, Turbo was still invisible.

Turbo grabbed the long rope with a tight grip. He knew what he should do next_. 'Okay, now I should just tie the rope around his ankles.'_ As quick as he could, Turbo ran around the monster's feet with the rope in his hand circling around the monster.

The monster stood still and made a confused sound. The monster watched cluelessly as the rope went around his ankles.

After Turbo was finished circling the monster a few times, he pulled on the end of the rope. The rope that was surrounding the monster's feet pulled in closer to the monster tightly. The rope was now tightly around the monster's wrists and ankles.

"Yes!"Turbo shouted successfully about the defeat of the monster.

The monster tried to escape, but only ended up falling down. Turbo ran up to the monster and jumped over him and continued down the hallway of cells.

_'I hope there are no other monsters here.'_ Turbo walked down the hallway and turned to his left and right to look inside the cells for Hannah. _'Hopefully she's close by here.' _He thought hoping his 'little' adventure would end soon. He didn't like being here and also the invisibility potion only works for so long before all of its power is used up.

He continued walking down the hallway looking inside the cells for Hannah. "No, no, no." He claimed as he looked and saw Hannah wasn't there. "No, no..." He said aloud until he stopped in place when something caught his eye. He saw movement in the cell and walked over to it and looked inside. "Hannah?" He asked.

He watched as he saw the figure's shadow move closer to the front of the cell.  
As the figure moved closer, he was _finally_ able to recognize the face of the person. It was Hannah.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously as she started to approach him. She couldn't see who it was and had no clue it was her fellow racer friend, Turbo.

"Ugh...it's me...Turbo?" He spoke.

She raced over to the front of the cell and a smile glazed over her face from the sight of her friend. "TURBO!" She yelled happily as she tried to hug him, avoiding the cell bars. "You came and found me! Like a knight rescuing a princess."

"Yeah...yeah..." He replied waving her off. "Let's get you out of here and get going."

"Okay. I can't wait to go back home. In here, I wasn't able to see you and I wasn't sure when would be the next time I would, but now I can!" She told the racer excitedly knowing that he came here to rescue her. Also she wouldn't have to spend any more time in the jail cell. _'He came __**all**__ this way to rescue __**me**__.'_

Then, something Hannah said made Turbo realize something_. 'Wait a second; did she just say that she __**saw**__ me? That can only mean one thing...'_ He didn't want to look, but he had no choice, he _had_ to know. He slowly looked down at his hand and indeed saw his hand there. _'Shoot! That means I'm no longer invisible which means if someone sees me here...me and Hannah we'll __**both**__ be toast and thrown in jail. I've got to open the cell somehow, so we can both leave here quick and safely.'_ Turbo studied the keyhole in the lock and tried to think_. 'I wonder what I can get to pick this lock...maybe I have something I can use from the backpack.'_

He took the backpack off and before opening it, he looked both ways down the hallway to see if any guards or monsters were coming and he didn't see any walking his direction. With the hallway clear, he unzipped his backpack and begun searching franticly to see if he had anything for picking a lock. He continued searching until he pulled out the cards again.

"Maybe one of these will work." He wondered.

"What do those do? Are they special cards?" Hannah questioned.

Turbo faced her and simply said to the young girl, "Look Hannah, we don't have a lot of time left. Please just let me pick the lock and as soon as we get out of here, I'll answer your questions."

"Okay." Hannah agreed.

Turbo looked through the cards and couldn't find any cards that were just a simple lock picker. _'__**Really**__? No lock picking cards?'_ He thought aggravated. He quickly went through the deck again and took some cards out of the deck.

_'Let's try some of these cards even if they don't work. It's better to be safe than sorry.'_ He thought as he got ready to use the cards. "Okay, I guess I'll try the card called Melted Metals." He said as he shook the card and threw it on the ground to try and activate the card.

Hannah backed away from the front of the cell, just to make sure she wasn't destroyed along with the bars on the cell door.

The card lit up and the bars on the cell started to melt. Turbo guarded his face by his elbow to protect himself the blinding light.

After the light finished glowing, Turbo looked to see if his card worked. "Did it work?" He wondered.

Hannah walked back up to the bars and saw the bars were melted at the top and most of the bars had about half of the bar left. However, Hannah still couldn't escape yet because of her height and she couldn't just jump over to get over the bars. The bars on the cell were originally really tall.

"It worked, but not enough for me to escape." She answered as she was staring at where the bars were diminished. She looked back at Turbo and curiously asked, "Do you have any other cards?"

"Yes...but I'll don't know if they'll work."

"Well you can _always_ try, Turbo." She said trying to make him feel confidence. "I believe in you, since it is _you._"

"Okay."He replied nervously. It _wasn't_ that he was scared of Hannah, she isn't _that_ crazy. He was scared of the guards finding him. _'They can be here any second now. If only I could get the cell unlocked... I guess I'll just have to try another card from the deck.'_

Turbo got another card out and shook it and threw it on the ground. Along with all the other cards in the past, the card lit up and an orb of light moved over to the bars of the cell.

Hannah jump backwards, startled by the sudden movement. She also wanted to be a safe distance away from the bars.

The orb of light went up the bars and as soon as the light reached the top of the bars, it dissolved into the bar similar to water dissolving into a piece of paper. As soon as the light stopped shining, Turbo and Hannah looked to see what the bars in their current shape look like. The bars look exactly the same as they did before the card was used.

"Did it work?" Hannah questioned.

Turbo stared at the bars and he thought _'How could the card not work? The bars don't look or seem any different to me.' _He answered,"No. I don't think it worked..."

Hannah slowly approached the cell bars at the front of the cell. She put her hand on the bar and felt it to see if the bar was any different. She wrapped her hand around it and felt the bar now. "Hey check this out, Turbo! The bars now fell squishy like Jell-o."

"Huh?" He wondered confused as he reached out his hand, touching the bar to see for himself if Hannah was right. The once strong steel bar now feels like a sponge. "That's weird…" Turbo muttered aloud to himself. "Hey Hannah!" He said as a thought came to mind. "Now, can you just push the bars aside?"

"Sure, I'll try!" Hannah replied enthusiastically.

Turbo just rolled his eyes at Hannah. _'She sure __**is**__ happy for being inside a jail cell. I honestly don't think I'll __**ever**__ be able to fully understand her.'_

Hannah pulled the soft bars apart and was able to squeeze through just barely making it to the other side. As soon as she escaped, she stood up tall, smiled and gave Turbo a thumbs-up.  
_'At least she out now. Now that I have Hannah back, I can __**finally**__ go back to Turbotime.' _He thought relieved. "Come on, Hannah. Let's get going so the guards don't catch us and stop us."

"Okay." She said as she followed Turbo as he started to leave the hallway.

"Stop it right there!" A big group of guards shouted approaching the racers.

_'Where the heck did all these people come from?'_ Turbo wondered.

Avoiding the guards, Turbo and Hannah turned around and started to run away from the guards. But, guards were also approaching the racers from the other direction.

_'Oh, shoot. We're __**surrounded**__, there's no escape from these guards...Wait, The backpack!'_

Turbo pulled the backpack off his back and begun digging as guards completely surrounded the two. The guards moved in closer, giving Turbo and Hannah _even_ less room.

Turbo continued searching through his backpack. "There's got to be something in here, _anything_ at _all_. Just _something_ to help us escape." He muttered to himself.

"Turbo." Hannah said. Turbo just ignored her and continued looking through the backpack. The guards drew in closer. "Turbo?" Hannah said trying to get his attention. "TURBO!" She yelped.

Turbo looked up and angrily said, "What the heck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy looking for something to help get us out of here?"

Hannah didn't answer his redundant questions but just pointed at the guards which now, were only a couple inches away. "Look...there."She softly said.

Turbo looked and saw that there was _absolutely_ no escape plan that would work.

"So, you're trying to break out, huh?" One of the guards interrogated.

Turbo and Hannah just don't respond.

Another guard turns around to talk someone and loudly asked, "Are these people prisoners, boss?"

A female voice answers, "Let me see." The guards left an opening through their circle for 'the boss' to go through. The boss finally arrived with someone behind her. The boss had blue eyes and dark red straight hair that went down to about halfway down her back. She wore a crimson red dress and wore small red gloves. She smiled and replied, "Indeed, my captives are trying to escape. Well they _were_ trying to escape, but they failed miserably."

The person that followed the boss finally came into view. Turbo and Hannah couldn't believe their eyes on who they saw.

They both saw Meridth.


End file.
